Michelangelo Simoni (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Forever Man | Aliases = Michelangelo, Michelangelo Buonarroti | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Ludovico di Leonardo di Buonarotto Simoni (father, deceased), Francesca di Neri del Miniato di Siena (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Rome, Italy | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Gold | Hair = Gold | UnusualFeatures = Glowing humanoid form | Citizenship = Italian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sculptor; Painter; Architecture | Education = Apprentice to Domenico Ghirlandaio | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Tuscany, Italy | Creators = Dustin Weaver; Jonathan Hickman | First = S.H.I.E.L.D. #2 | HistoryText = Michelangelo Simoni was born in 1475 Caprese near Arezzo, Tuscany in Italy. He grew up to become one of the greatest artists of the Renaissance. He was brilliant and talented in many ways; he could paint, sculpt, design buildings, and write poetry. He is best known for his sculptures and frescos. However, two years after he was born, 'Infinity washed over him' and he simultaneously began to exist at all times, from the beginning of man to the end of the world. After many years of work he faked his own death to continue his career as the Forever Man. After many centuries he was approached by a Deviant called Morda. She presented him with a human looking child, Leonid, and asked him if he would raise him for her, as he was rejected by her people. Michelangelo agreed but later gave the boy to one of his students, a young Nikola Tesla, who he transformed into Night Machine with advanced cybernetic technology. Brotherhood of the Shield In 1953, Howard Stark and Nathaniel Richards of the Brotherhood of the Shield took Leonid to the Immortal City beneath Rome where he joined that secret organization. Leonid was first introduced to Sir Isaac Newton on arrival in the Shield Council room. He is trained by Newton, who always pushes him to try harder. Three years later in 1956 his father the Night Machine reappears with the white haired lady in the form of a dove and brings him to the secret door 'Iter' and gives him the key to open it. Going up the stairs inside, he encounters Leonardo da Vinci. Da Vinci shocks him with an energy blast which allows him to remember events of his childhood. They fly over the city on a floating platform and hear the explosion caused when Stark and Richards attack the Night Machine. After Da Vinci takes Leonid so he can meet Isaac Newton, Leonid goes to find Nostradamus in his dungeon cell and frees him. Over time tensions builds between Da Vinci's and Newton's forces in the Immortal City, eventually leading to all-out civil war. Leonid discovers his powers and uses them to construct an energy barrier between the two armies, but Newton's men launch weapons that break through and kill some of Da Vinci's forces. Leonid escapes and meets the Forever Man who tells him he will help tear down the walls around the two sides' firmly held beliefs. Stark, Richards and Night Machine travel to the Immortal City and try to stop the two battling factions by putting the decision of leadership in to Leonid's hand on whom is right, he chooses Da Vinci over Newton, while he escapes in to the future. | Powers = *'Time Travel': The Forever Man can teleport across time and space. Due to his non-linear perception of time, he sees the past, present and future simultaneously, although he doesn't claim omniscience. *'Time Alteration': Ability to shift objects into different timeframes, and alter the flow of time to return people or objects into a previous incarnation. *'Temporal Stasis': Ability to freeze people in a type of stasis. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures Category:Brotherhood of the Shield members Category:Time Travelers Category:Famous Artists